Pain and Regrets, Power and Battle
by Monkifer
Summary: The Dark Lord has risen, Lupin and Harry taken by him. Shawna and Rebecca are the only ones to help. But their help is not all that's needed. The shattered, crimson lives of innocent people are needed to bring Voldemort to his downfall....
1. Ghosts and Danger

Chapter One: Ghosts and Danger  
  
*  
  
Lupin was pacing around Sirius's old house, his thoughts drowning out the sound of Mrs. Black's screams. He was thinking about the night before, when he had seen the ghost of Sirius in his dream. Sirius had said, "In one week the spirit of your enemy will rise with the power of another and attack you with the help of your thought to be friend." "Thought to be friend?" Thought Remus. "That must mean Pettigrew." He gritted his teeth at the thought of that betrayer. "My enemy...that must mean Voldemort!" He paced up and down the room, wearing down the carpet. He didn't care. All he thought about was the dream and what it meant. "with the power of another? Who could that another be?"   
  
The next day, the kidnapping of Alexia Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter's niece, was announced.  
  
Lupin was horrified. He had never been in real danger, it was always someone else. Now he had to tell someone. But who? He didn't want to end up like his friend James and his wife Lily. He decided to tell Sirius's niece and his own niece. He knew they wouldn't tell. Shawna Black and Rebecca Lupin were very strong when it came to magic, and they wouldn't tell a soul.  
  
He quickly called them and asked them to come over. He told them what Sirius's ghost had said and what it meant. They said they understood perfectly and they swore they would not tell.  
  
The next night, Death-Eaters came to Lupin's house and took him away.  
  
*  
  
That was the end of chapter one!! R&R!! I want to know how it is doing! All flames will be used to burn Terrorists' heads off. Also, I will be making this very long so get ready to read a lot!  
  
~*Eileen*~ 


	2. Shawna's Idea

Chapter Two: Shawna's Idea  
  
*  
  
"You can't get any information from me!" yelled Lupin at Wormtail. "You worthless git!" He spat at Wormtail, who jumped back in disgust. "Whoever said I wasn't a worthless git!" he shouted back, an evil grin on his face.  
  
Then, Lupin saw him. Voldemort himself. And he had his wand ready. The Death-Eaters had taken Remus's wand away. Remus was shaking, his hatred toward Voldemort and his followers growing larger every second. He could have blasted Wormtail out of the way, because he was a DADA teacher before and that required skill, but he couldn't get his wand back.  
  
Wormtail forced Lupin to drink a truth potion and asked if someone was coming to save him. He answered no, obviously because he did not know Shawna and Rebecca were coming to help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore had called Shawna and Rebecca to his office. Shawna and Rebecca were currently in their seventh year, and they were both in Hufflepuff. They were both two of the top students in the seventh year, and were very good at all of the spells they had learned. They could also apparate and had gotten 10 O.W.L.'s each.  
  
When Dumbledore finally came in, after talking to two second year boys who had been dropping stinkbombs in the Great Hall, Shawna almost hit herself on the ceiling she jumped so high. She yelled, "I've got an idea!" She shouted it so loud that Fawkes flew off his stand and pecked her on the head.  
  
"Ow..Fawkes! Ok. Here is my idea. Me and Rebecca can practice all our charms and spells so we can confront Wormtail and maybe even Voldemort! Then, we can apparate into a place somewhere near Voldemort, then use spells to mess up Wormtail, then try to defeat Voldemort! Then, we can save Rebecca's uncle and your granddaughter's niece!"  
  
At this, Dumbledore looked slightly sad, but did not flinch. He calmly said, "That plan may work out, although I have a few minor corrections. Maybe you may have another, older, person come with you and help you along your journey. Voldemort has always made it so you cannot apparate into his hiding place, although sometimes that leads people to knowing where he is hiding-" He stopped for a few seconds, looking at Shawna, who was suppressing a giggle. "Also, I think I have someone who may come with you"  
  
The door opened, and a tall, brunette, freckled girl walked in. "Hello! I am Jenae Dumbledore, Alexia's sister."  
  
Author's Note: hee hee...ya like it??!! I hope you do, I haven't updated in soooo long!! I really worked hard on all of this, so please look at all the chapters to come too!!  
  
Special thanks to natyslacks for reviewing all my stories and for being so nice!!!  
  
~*Monkifer*~ 


	3. Harry's Capture

Chapter Three: Harry's Capture  
  
*  
  
Lupin sat there, his face scraped and dirty from his many days in Voldemort's hiding place. Wormtail stood there, mocking him. "You worthless bag!" spat Lupin. Wormtail backed up, but stayed there.  
  
Wormtail forced a Veritaserum potion down Remus's throat. He coughed at first, but then when Wormtail figured it had started working he asked questions.  
  
"When was the last time you saw Harry Potter?" He said, eyes flitting from side to side. "At Hogwarts"  
  
"When can I find him alone outside?" He jeered. "While Hermione and Ron are at a Prefects' meeting, and he is on his way to Hagrid's"  
  
"When will the next Prefects' meeting be?" He asked, while looking positively evil. "At 7:00 tomorrow evening"  
  
*  
  
Wormtail crept across the grounds, in his Animagus form. He scampered all the way to where Harry would be in about 6 minutes. Then, he felt something near him. He turned out and transformed back into himself. He jumped upon the person. It was Harry!  
  
He pulled out his wand, and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Wormtail's wand flew from his hand. He turned back into a mouse, invisible from Harry's eyes against the dark night, and grabbed his wand, turned back into himself, and yelled, "Accio Harry!" Harry flew through the air, unaware that Wormtail was taking him through the forest, to the next field, and apparated.  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: Thats the end of this chapter!! Please R & R! I hate flames, and all of them will be used to light my birthday candles.  
  
~*Monkifer*~ 


	4. Jenae Explains

Chapter Four: Jenae Explains  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry screamed, as Wormtail yelled, "Crucio!"  
  
Harry felt his limbs tingle and yelled. Then, Wormtail mumbled something, and then Harry could not yell. He saw his arms twisted like his arms had never twisted before. He screamed in agony as his legs deformed themselves. He felt as if he would crack in half.  
  
Wormtail cackled evilly, as he stopped the spell.  
  
Then he forced Veritaserum down his throat, as he had done to Remus.  
  
"Where can I find Dumbledore unarmed?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rebecca and Shawna looked at Jenae. Jenae got herself a chair and sat down.  
  
"I know about my sister being kidnapped my Voldemort, and I am very sad about that," she looked downward, "but I will help rescue her and Mr. Lupin. I knew him because when I was young, Alexia and I were never allowed to go to school. But Lupin heard about us, and came to our house one day. He persuaded our father to let us go to Hogwarts, a magic school in England. So we went to Diagon Alley and looked for our supplies with Mr. Lupin. Then, we departed for Hogwarts. We were in our 6th year while he was teaching DADA. One day, he warned us that in two years we were going to have a horrible thing happen to one of us. But we didn't listen. We didn't think that would be true. So there we were, two years later, happy and comfortable in our house. But then, the day after her birthday, she was kidnapped. I had no idea. The next morning I went into her room, and she was gone! I cryed for hours, thinking about where she had gone. Since here wand was broken in half and was laying on her bed, her mirror smashed and broken, her rug ripped in two place, and her door ripped off its hinges, I knew someone had kidnapped her. I looked all around, but could not find her. Then, I got an owl from Dumbledore, that said 'Your sister has been kidnapped by Voldemort because of her powers. You must come at once'" By this time tears were streaming down her face like wildfire. She sank down in her chair.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Professor McGonagall stood their, gasping for breath. "Harry, he's-He's gone!"  
  
Dumbledore did not look surprised. "I knew this would happen." He said, getting on his coat. "I knew the time would come when I would need this."  
  
He took out a large, purple sphere, with strange gold markings on it. It suddenly burst out huge streaks of green light, revealing a...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That's another chapter for you!! I finally updated, sorry if I took so long. Thanx to natyslacks for reviewing the other chapters! R and R please!  
  
~*Monkifer*~ 


	5. Dark and Sad Premonitions

Chapter Five: Dark and Sad Premonitions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A large, purple sphere, with strange gold markings on it. It suddenly burst out huge green streaks of light, revealing lists of all the places Voldemort had been, the people he had killed, the people he had injured, and the people who had beaten him.  
  
Right when they looked at it, another place appeared under the first list. "Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This place has changed..." said Dumbledore, as he walked around the house Harry had spent so much time in as a child. Ever since Harry's uncle and cousin had been killed in a car accident, his Aunt Petunia had been in St. Mungo's because she had gone crazy with grief. Harry had visited her once, after she had been there a year. Her face was sunken in, her eyes hard,cold, and staring. He couldn't see the loathing for him in her eyes, even if he was right in front of her. Then Dumbledore remembered when he had arranged for Harry to live with the Weasleys. Harry had been living with the Weasley's for two years, but when Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill, and Charlie had been killed and eaten by a Norwegian Ridgeback being controlled by Voldemort under the Imperious Curse, Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ron, and Ginny moved to another house, in France, to get away from all the troubles. After that, Harry had gone to live with Lupin, who had moved to Sirius' old house. Then, Lupin was taken. Then Harry was taken.  
  
Dumbledore saw a pattern. Wherever Harry went, Voldemort followed, leaving death, destruction, and grief. He knew what had to happen.   
  
Harry would be killed, leaving his friends, adults, and family to fight the Final Battle alone, without the Boy Who Lived to guide their battles. They would stumble over the fields and houses, fighting for their innocent lives. They would bathe in crimson, their regrets for not realizing about the enemy cutting deep within their souls. The husbands, sons, wives, daughters, and family members dying, their friends weeping and weeping, staring through wet and red eyes at their lost comrade. They would pray for another leader to come, waiting for thier prayers to be answered, but they never were. Their thoughts would all be dark and cold. They would all wait for their time to come, hoping it would be near so they would not have to endure this injuring agony deepening in thier sad lives. They would scream, waiting for the sadness to be over...their time to be over...the crimson bloodshed to be over...they waited, and waited, but nothing ever came. 


	6. The Pain

Chapter 6: The Pain  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry screamed in unison with Remus. Their agony was just too much. Harry felt his throat sear with pain. Suddenly, he felt a sharp stab of pain. Then it was gone. Harry was gone.  
  
Lupin looked beside him, at the now quiet figure of Harry. His eyes watered, his throat screaming with pain from all the yelling.  
  
He looked at VOldemort. His eyes blood red, crimson pouring from wounds. The betrayal of Wormtail was in the back of his mind. The agony of going through all the deaths cut into him like a knife. Voldemort's red eyes gleamed with pleasure. He laughed at Lupin as if he were a small insect, that he were about to stomp on.  
  
Lupin heard the screams of another. He turned to see Alexia Dumbledore. She too had wounds covering her body. She saw Lupin. They did not cease their agonized screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore could feel Harry's death, Lupin's pain, Alexia's screaming. He could almost feel their agony. It felt as if he too were there, waiting for his life to end so this agony would cease.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lupin felt a searing pain across his back, and he fell to the ground, unaware of the incantation Voldemort was repeating. "Imperio..." 


	7. The Regrets

Chapter 7: The Regrets  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In their new house in France, Ron woke up, screaming and sweating. He had seen in his dream this:  
  
*Ron's Dream*  
  
Harry and Lupin were kneeling in front of Voldemort, with many wounds and blood coming from each one. He say Voldemort's grin as he blasted a beam of light to Harry. He saw a deep slit in Harry's throat. He saw Harry fall as Lupin watched him, eyes watering.  
  
*End of Ron's Dream*  
  
What Ron had seen had really happened. Ron ran down the stairs to his mother's room, yelling about what had happened. Mrs. Weasley instantly broke down and cried.  
  
"We should have let him stay...."she said, sobbing, "we should have watched him closer!"She let out one huge sob, and said, "First your father, then Charlie, Bill, and Percy....Why does Voldemort reak such havoc?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lupin's body shook, and his limbs moved like they had never moved before. Voldemort had put him under the imperius curse. Lupin moved toward Voldemort, and bowed his head down low. Voldemort kicked him away, leaving Lupin with a bloody nose. Lupin bowed again. Voldemort kicked him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore could feel Lupin's pain, the crimson blood flowing from his nose. He felt like someone who knew everything, but could not think of it when it was needed. He looked around, at Rebecca and Shawna, who were sorting out their plans. They were looking at some spellbooks with expressionless faces. Shawna pointed at a spell, and they both nodded. They went over to Dumbledore and said, "We have a new plan. We are going to Voldemort's hiding place at..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey everyone I really hope you guys like these three chapters..they're not my usual happy peppy type of chapter. ;P Thanks for reviewing natyslacks!!  
  
~*Monkifer*~ 


	8. The Power

Chapter 8: The Power  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We are going to Voldemort's new hiding place, at the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead." said Shawna. Rebecca's eyes watered, as she thought about her captured uncle, who had taken refuge in the Shrieking Shack when it had been a full moon. "REBECCA LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voldemort's evil, dark, red, gloating eyes watched Lupin writhe and twist. Suddenly, he heard something else. Something that sounded like...a growl! Lupin was transforming into a werewolf.   
  
Wormtail did not expect what came next. Lupin bit him, hard, and tore away skin. Wormtail howled in pain and tried to hit away Lupin. Lupin did not even feel it, but kept hurting Wormtail.  
  
Voldemort watched, and laughed at his servant's suffering and misfortune. He cackled evilly as the Werewolf tortured Wormtail. He took out his wand and muttered an incantation. "Serpensortia Maximus" (A/N: I made this up, I added the Maximus to mean a BIG snake)   
  
A enormous snake burst out of his wand, and began fighting with the Werewolf. Wormtail ran away instantly, as the snake and the Werewolf fought bitterly, until the Werewolf bit its head off. The decapitated and bloody snake dropped to the ground, leaking it everywhere. The werewolf shook the blood off of itself triumphantly.  
  
Wormtail watched this with extreme interest. When the snake was killed, and after the werewolf had shaken off the blood, the werewolf turned directly to Wormtail. He whimpered in fear as the Werewolf, with newfound velocity and acceration, attacked Wormtail. Finally Wormtail fell to the ground, he was transforming into a werewolf now!  
  
The two werewolves fought and fought, until the Wormtail Werewolf fell to the ground, with a crimson pool surrounding it.  
  
Voldemort had laughed evilly until this happened. Then he immediately summoned another of his Death-Eaters, Macnair.  
  
Macnair began swinging his axe right in front of Lupin, as if daring him to come closer.  
  
Lupin accepted the challenge.  
  
They began battle. But suddenly Macnair fell down, dead. Later someone would find him and figure out that he had had a heart attack.  
  
Lupin heard the scream of someone he knew....who was it?  
  
"Oh my god Shawna Black!" he thought. "Oh my god where is Voldie?"  
  
He looked around, hoping to see that Voldemort was not where Shawna - "Oh god, she is with Rebecca!" - and Rebecca were. To his deep, and remorseful, and terrified dismay, he saw Voldemort disappear.  
  
He leaped over the gate. He was now human as it was the next day. He heard Voldemort say, "Avada-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry folks but that is the end of this chapter. I know it is short...:( Sorry!  
  
Oopsie I guess I accidentally on purpose left a cliffhanger! Lol :P!  
  
Thanks once again to my ONLY reviewer Natyslacks.  
  
*cries* No one has reviewed this except for her!!  
  
*Cries again* Please review you guys...reviews make my day!!  
  
*Cries yet again* R&R please please please  
  
~*Monkifer*~ 


End file.
